Fantasmic! (updated Walt Disney World version)
Walt Disney World needs to have an updated version of Fantasmic! like Disneyland has. But most of the show will be the same as the Disneyland version but with slight changes. Plot The lights turn out as a female narrator welcomes everybody to the show. Soon, Mickey, in his traditional tuxedo, appears onstage getting ready to discover colorful fountains and toy with them which causes him to laugh. He moves to the second floor of the stage and shoots pyrotechnics from his index fingers. He then makes a comet and proceeds to his famous Sorcerer's Apprentice scene where he continues conducting stars and shooting ones. Then a projection of him appears on top of the mountain and he brings several brooms carrying buckets and splashing the entire place. Stars then morph into beautiful flowers and plants. The mist screens depict Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde getting ready for a mission as "Try Everything" plays, and Sorcerer Mickey in his CGI form follows the duo which takes him to a bright colorful jungle where animals move around on the stage; and Baloo, King Louie, Rafiki, and the neon monkeys (originally seen in the Tokyo version and currently used in the California version) dance to the catchy rhythm on the barges. A project mapping of Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa strutting to "Hakuna Matata" appears on the mountain. The projections then show "The Circle of Life". When Rafiki is about to raise a new baby cub, Stitch pops up instead performing "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" on his guitar as he surfs through the waves being followed by Moana who sings "How Far I'll Go". Mickey then explores the underwater worlds of The Little Mermaid and Finding Nemo and Dory ''followed by Jiminy Cricket who is on his way to find Pinocchio. A moment later, Monstro swims by which causes a whirlpool to suck Mickey in. For a short while, Mickey notices everything is dark and asks himself "Hey! What's goin' on?" Anna appears on the mist screen answering "It's coronation day!" The citizens of Arendelle show up on the stage as Anna sings "For the First Time in Forever" until Kristoff swings down the mountain and Olaf pops up. Soon, Elsa appears on the balcony of the mountain, and mists screens depict her singing "Come Back to Me" and then the two sisters reuniting in the ending scene. Olaf exclaims "Warm hugs for everyone" and transitions into the Genie coming out from the lamp encountering Mickey in his sorcerer outfit joined by Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Genie starts singing "Friend Like Me" and showcases special scenes such as: * The White Rabbit * Ariel, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, and Belle doing an Arabian dance * Peter Pan and his friends flying by * Phineas and Ferb Fletcher dressed up as Star Lord and Classic Doctor Strange while they play the guitar and saxophone respectively. * Dipper Pines dressed up as Thor Odinson in a mixture of some of his outfits in Black * Several cards similar to the ones from ''Alice in Wonderland ''flying by, The one in the center depicts Sorcerer Mickey. * Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, and Daisy (all in their Friendship Faire attire) and Olaf dancing with Louis playing his trumpet Next comes a princess-related segment where Aladdin and Jasmine fly on their Carpet performing "A Whole New World". The four barges (which were seen in the jungle segment earlier) involve Belle and the Beast, Ariel and Eric, Tiana and Naveen, and Rapunzel and Flynn doing "Beauty and the Beast", "Part of Your World", "Down in New Orleans", and "I See the Light" respectively. Mickey then encounters the Magic Mirror who brainwashes him to come closer and trap him inside his lair including the following Disney villains such as The Witch from ''Snow White, ''Ursula, Cruella De Vil, Scar, Captain Hook, Mother Gothel, Hades, and Jafar who brings him to the Cave of Wonders where Dr. Facilier sings "Friends on the Other Side" who persuades Mickey to choose a certain card that would probably save his dream, but it unfortunately reveals The Queen of Hearts and her card minions who chase Mickey through the labyrinth until he encounters Chernabog. The scene transitions to Maleficent, rising up, who says "Now you will deal with me!" and Pete, appearing on the balcony, hollers "And all the powers of our imaginations!". Mickey, still in his Sorcerer outfit confronts the two and uses his magic and controls to defeat them as well as the others in reverse order quickly. Tinker Bell in her CGI form flies around to restore everything being followed by a parade of characters on a huge three-storey steamboat filled with Disney and Pixar, characters, including Mickey in his ''Steamboat Willie form. Pyrotechnics reveal Mickey in his Sorcerer variant on the peak of the mountain conducting fireworks and fountains. He then changes back in his regular tuxedo on the stage and says "Imagination! Haha!" (which is actually the Japanese meaning of "Some imagination, huh? Haha!"). He disappears in a zap and a few fireworks shoot up concluding the show. Characters appearing in the finale Mickey is located on the helm of the boat. Here is a list of the other characters who have specific locations. * Bottom front: Belle and the Beast, Ariel and Eric, Tiana and Naveen, Rapunzel and Flynn, and Pooh and Piglet * Row 1: Moana, Minnie Mouse, Chip, Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Donald Duck, Alice, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Baloo, and Merida * Middle front: Anna, Elsa, and Stitch * Row 2: Peter Pan, Wendy, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Roger Rabbit, Rafiki, Timon, Aladdin, and Jasmine * Row 3: '''Mary Poppins, Bert, The Three Little Pigs, the Big Bad Wolf, The Incredibles, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde * '''Top front: '''Phineas and Ferb * '''Stairs (from bottom to top, front to back): '''Jiminy Cricket, Olaf, and Genie * '''Top back: Eeyore, Tigger, Woody, Jessie, and Buzz Lightyear Voice cast * Takashi Aoyagi as Mickey Mouse * Koichi Yamadera as Stitch and Genie (speaking) * Olivia Holt as Anna * Vanessa Hudgens as Elsa * Josh Gad as Olaf * Robin Williams as Genie (singing) * Koichi Kitamura as Scrooge McDuck * Chika Sakamoto as Huey, Dewey, and Louie Films/Shows Songs * "Imagination" * Jungle Medley: "Try Everything"/"I Just Can't Wait to Be King"/"The Bare Necessities"/"I Wanna Be Like You"/"Hakuna Matata"/"Circle of Life" * "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" (instrumental) * "How Far I'll Go" * "For the First Time in Forever" * "Come Back to Me" * "Friend Like Me" * Princess Medley: "A Whole New World"/"Beauty and the Beast"/"Part of Your World"/"Down in New Orleans"/"I See the Light" * Fantasmic! Finale Characters Heroes Sorcerermick4.png|Mickey Mouse Judy hopps render.png|Judy Hopps Nick Wilde Pose Render.png|Nick Wilde Simba lion king.png|Simba Diamond baloo4.png|Baloo Louiepic.png|King Louie Timon--pumbaa-4efa4f7e9952a.png|Timon and Pumbaa Rafikidisney.jpg|Rafiki Stitch_OfficialDisney.jpg|Stitch Moana.png|Moana Anna Render2.jpg|Anna ElsaPose.jpg|Elsa Olaf.png|Olaf Genie5.png|Genie Scrooge4.png|Scrooge McDuck Normal.jpg|Huey, Dewey, and Louie Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine Disney_Princess_Belle_2015.png|Belle The Beast.jpg|Beast Ariel-1.png|Ariel Prince Eric.png|Prince Eric Disney_Princess_Tiana_2015.png|Tiana Naveen_transparent.png|Naveen Rapunzel 2.jpg|Rapunzel Flynn Rider transparent.png|Flynn Rider Tinker Bell Render.png|Tinker Bell Villains 1561 Ursula 40 detail.jpg Cruella De Vil.png Scar lion king.png Captain Hook Transparent.png Hades l.png Jafar.png -Dr Facilier.jpg Disney-Queen-of-Hearts.jpg Maleficent.png Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney attractions Category:Disney in Japanese Category:Fantasmic! versions